Video Musicali/Poker Face (Video Musicale)
Music video Il video, diretto da Ray Kay e Anthony Mandler, è stato filmato il 3 ottobre 2008. bwin ha anche provveduto all'equipaggiamento di poker e ha ricevuto in compenso pubblicità. Il video è stato presentato il 22 ottobre 2008. È ambientato in una piscina, e anche in una villa. Il video è stato trasmesso in anteprima il 29 ottobre 2008 sul network NewNowNext PopLab. Su MTV UK, ha invece esordito il 17 febbraio 2009.Il video si conclude con scene di Lady Gaga con il corpo di ballo sulla piscina e della Lady da sola in una stanza. 'Scena 1' Le riprese si sono svolte negli ambienti della lussuosa villa Mirage, sull'Isola del Poker di Bwin, nel quale ogni anno la società organizza tornei agonistici di poker. Lady Gaga esibisce cinque costumi differenti nel video, alcuni dei quali interamente disegnati da lei. La cantante emerge da una piscina all'interno della villa, con i biondissimi capelli raccolti in una cuffia, vestita con un costume nero attillato e futuristico (con le caratteristiche gemme tridimensionali che decorano molti costumi della cantante) e con una mascherina scintillante di frammenti di specchio. Nel cielo si scorgono i lampi e lei è affiancata da due grandi alani arlecchino a macchie nere (Lava e suo figlio Rumpus). Si sussegue una sequenza imperniata sulla cantante con una cicatrice metallica sulla gota sinistra e un vestitino di Antonio Berardi che canta. Lady Gaga in tuta di lattice e occhiali da sole percorre sinuosamente gli esterni soleggiati della villa, nei quali trovano posto futuristici manichini che sembrano interpretare i suoi inermi schiavi che le spianano il passaggio. Il regista ha commentato le riprese di questa sequenza, dichiarando che «di fronte allo sgomento e alla follia emanata da Lady Gaga, gli addetti alle riprese recedevano davanti a lei». Poker Face Photoshoot 2.jpg|On the set with Troy Carter, Nicole Erlich, Lady Gaga, Vincent Herbert. Lady Gaga: Tutina, maschera, occhiali della Haus of Gaga e stivali open toe di Givenchy . 'Scena 2' L'ambientazione diviene improvvisamente notturna e Lady Gaga, coi biondi capelli sciolti e un provocante costume turchese che le lascia scoperti i fianchi e la schiena, inscena un'irrequieta danza sulle sponde della piscina insieme a quattro ballerini in jeans attillati ricoperti solo da un'esile giacca che ne lascia esposti gli addomi. L'abito indossato è in linea con lo spirito futuristico ed ingegnosamente visionario della bionda popstar, progettato personalmente dalla''Haus of Gaga'' e raramente esibito da Lady Gaga al di fuori di questo video. Poker Face parachute dress.jpg PKMV-007.jpg antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg PokerFace5.jpg PokerFace5 3.jpg mike-feeney-shoulder-piece-profile.png Poker Face Photoshoot.jpg PokerFace6.jpg PokerFace6 2.jpg 167783_139561839440689_100001606209816_245723_5147058_n.jpg PokerFace5h.jpg Lady Gaga: Vestito metallico per Antonio Berardi . / Primavera 2008 Pezzo spalla RTW Acrilica di Mike Feeney , patchwork di pizzo nero leggings angolari di Brian Lichtenberg , autunno 2008 stivali da Givenchy / Nude tute da Collana sconosciuto e Bri-Angolo di Alex & Chloe (Brian Lichtenberg). 'Scene 3' Di seguito la Lady iniziale vestita di nero entra in una stanza, dove assieme ad altri ragazzi e ragazze comincia a giocare a strip poker e vince sempre.Dopo aver perso i compagni iniziano a spogliarsi e a ballare, poi cominciano gli ammiccamenti e le effusioni tra gli invitati del party. Gli ospiti si trastullano disinibiti nel calore del festino e si sfilano di dosso i vestiti per poi gozzovigliare in slip in un salotto. Dopo il secondo ritornello, intravediamo la cantante nascosta in ombra, seduta in riva alla piscina con degli occhiali a schermo che proiettano la scritta "Gaga Pop Culture". OnTheSetPK-iPodGlasses.jpg Poker Face-Still.jpg PK-Suit01.png PK-Suit02.png PK-Sketch.png PK-Suit03.png Lady Gaga: Poker Face di Suit e IPod Occhiali LCD da Haus of Gaga. Scena 4 Nel ritornello finale, Lady Gaga, quasi sdraiata comodamente su un divano, indossa un costume rosa argenteo e una collana a forme geometriche, firmata Alex & Chloe, ed ammicca maliziosamente ad un ragazzo seminudo in pantaloncini intimi seduto al suo fianco, interpretato da Chace Crawford. Dopo averlo rimorchiato con occhiate languide, si lancia sfrenata su di lui e lo bacia in calore. A parere di molti critici, Lady Gaga ha espressamente manifestato di voler sembrare sexy nel video. Dietro le Quinte Poker face - Behind the scenes 001.jpg Poker face - Behind the scenes 002.jpg Poker face - Behind the scenes 003.jpg Poker face - Making of 001.png Poker face - Making of 002.png Poker face - Making of 003.png 1794620_723083114390547_1474232295_n.jpg Altre Locandine del Video 416974_265036023578019_1779936009_n.jpg 426009_261210020627286_1801141330_n.jpg Crediti *Director — Ray Kay (Rockhard Films) and Anthony Mandler *Producer — Jil Hardin *Rep — Robin Frank Management *CG effects — Nocturne Video & Coda Films (rOOm Media) *Choreography— Laurieann Gibson *Make up — Sharon "Mama Make-up" Gault *Hair stylist — Patricia Morales *Director of photography — Ketil Dietrichson *On-set photographer — Meeno *Dancers — Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie, Anthony Lofendo